mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Karam Hassan Ali
Karam Hassan Ali, also known by many different and dreadfully embarrassing nicknames, was born on the 2nd of April 2007. While his birthplace is the Syrian city of Aleppo, Karam gained refugee status at the age of 6. Ever since, he and his family, have called Bute, Scotland their home. Ali currently holds the titles of Prefect and Quidditch Co-Captain. The 2024-2025 term will be his last year spent at Hogwarts. ((A/n: Page likely to be under construction always. ICly, most of the information on the page is unknown to others.)) Background The youngest of three muggleborns, Karam is son to Bassel and Noor Ali. Before the Syrian Civil War sparked terror and destruction to the city, the family lived a peaceful and somewhat traditional life in Aleppo. His father, one who was quite charismatic, had worked as a bartender. In the same establishment, his mother was assistant management. Despite this, she much preferred being home, perhaps finding herself about a pottery wheel, dying fabrics for her vibrant wardrobe, or tending to the house. 2011 marked the start of a two year count down in which Karam's everyday life would fill with low points; those being in deep contrast to what he'd ever known. Before, the flat his family lived in had been cramped. On occasion there had been petty bickering between his brothers and parents, but the small place was full of laughter and joy. Although much older than him, closer to age thirty at the time, his older twin brothers were his best friends. They were minimally educated wizards, and had mostly managed to use their powers for tricks. Their lively performances were the highlight of Karam's days. He wished to be magical like his big brothers. He hoped one day to be the best street performer of Aleppo. His mother, on the other hand, had a hidden hope that she'd have one normal kid for it seemed much safer to be sans-magic. However, it would soon play out that Karam too was a wizard. The youngest Ali never felt more safe then when he was comfortable at home. This wasn't the case when the front door was no where to be found and the orange concrete, once his bedroom wall, was in crumbles at his feet. His family was there in the ruins with him. His brother then sporting a limp and the family's joy barely hanging on as they looked over their city. It was the largest city of Syria, but everything miles around was visible when there was hardly anything at all. His brothers revealed their powers only months apart. Their moods had always been playful when their magic came randomly about. Each incident over their young years continuously baffled their parents. With Karam, these traits were reversed. He was scared. He was sad. He was also angry. No one knows how long he'd sat their in anger; trying to rebuild, in his mind, the life he'd known only hours before. What is known is that this was the day his magical ability showed. That same orange concrete that was representative of his room, tried to rebuild its self. As though it had been lifted by an invisible string, the dense block raised to its side; standing upon its self before Karam sparked excitement. No one saw but him. Once more, his disappointment showed his ability again....happiness took it away at last. Even so, he knew it was the start of his greatness and this restored a piece of his joy. He'd be that street performer; but he wasn't sure which street would now bring him to fame. In 2013 Karam's vision had became more clear. In the two years that had passed, he had produced very little magic. Every bit he did spark, however, was more exciting than the last. He was now an official refugee of the Bute; an island of Scotland. The happiness slowly touched his family members as there new life began. They were gifted a home which was much larger than than the first. Both of his brother's even enjoyed their own room. After some months of living on refugee subsidies on the island, his parents were able to find jobs. His father hadn't veered much off course with working around people as he took a job working in tourism. His mother decided to use her talent with clothing to assist the local tailor. As a side hobby, she designed garments for locals as well. The war back home finally ended three years after the Ali's settled into Scotland. Even though the rumors that their city had been rebuilt appealed to the family, they decided to make a permanent home in Bute. Before his knowledge of Hogwarts, Karam lived actively with his magic coming and going at random times. This was especially true when he'd locate a wand of his brother...though his success was very limited. He was a daredevil for sure and hardly ever turned down a challenge. This brave attitude and the charm he inherited from his father seemingly carried over to his years inside of the castle. It was no surprise that he molded well in the Lion House. Time at Hogwarts Making friends was far from difficult for Karam, but, even so he always found ways to entertain himself if he were ever alone. He could tinker; something he did late nights in the wizard's dorm as opposed to sleeping. Of his spare-time creations, there was a Rube Goldberg styled-project that he was most fond of. Amazing on its own, it was even more so when he figured out how to charm it. Even now, in his upper years, he always thought of ways to improve it when he's back home. It wasn't long after he boarded the train to Hogwarts in his first year that he would meet a long term friend, and later girlfriend. Hunter Devine was she and her veela blood took him by surprise. He'd purchased a load of candy for the girl while on the train. The reason why he felt so compelled to do so was unknown until the young girl connected the dots. It was on the boat ride to the castle that she would fill him in on the odd feelings that had taken over him. Aside from a time frame in Karam's third year, the two of them would be quite close. As for the tricks Karam dreamed of as a boy? Although he doesn't have such a strong desire to be a street performer any longer, Karam was invested in finding creative uses of his magic. Even since his first year, he tried to fill this with dueling. He was always sure to practice; spending ample time on the subjects of Charms and Transfigurations to be as great as possible. Of the two, transing was by far his favorite though he had an appreciation for both. In his second year, Karam managed to start up a club with some other cool kids in his year. They would play football and discuss their favorite footballers. They also had fantasy teams of their own. Super secret football club, although small, was one of the top highlights to Karam's weeks. The club would go into his third year and eventually dissolve. In this same year, the boy would get his first girlfriend, Imogen Featherstone. While they had fun together, the two lost touch over the summer following the start of their relationship. When they returned to the castle, they mutually agreed they would make really awesome friends instead. With no hard feelings in place, the two of them maintained ties. One would say, they were simply too young to date in the first place. Months later, Karam would be sucked back into puppy love. Or, maybe, was it actual love? In his fourth year he'd start a relationship with someone new. Karam's ties to Leilani Kekoa would seem quite strong as the two of them would remain together for nearly one and half years. Towards the end his fifth year, Ali's romantic relations with Kekoa would spiral to an end. The wedge that came between them? Jealousy. Despite this issue, the two would try to remain friendly but there is quite a bit of awkwardness between the two. During the day when his mind was least wanted to study and he wasn't for anything else, especially girls, he did work out. Often times he would even challenge himself to what he referred to as conditioning obstacles. Perhaps, wizarding parkour? All the time he spent working out in the pitch and overall showing his take-risk nature, would later pay off when he was asked to join the Quidditch team. Despite their odd past, Karam managed to impress the team's captain, Lillibeth Bennet, so much that he earned the Keeper position and filled the role of co-captain. If one were to ask, he'd say that he uses Dance Club as a way to supplement his work outs. Initially, with the intentions of being an on looker of the club, Karam was forced to no longer hold the wall, but to bust a move here and there. Friday evenings, he can usually be found doing such. Oddly enough, he has more rhythm than one may think. Not only has Karam managed to branch out into the expected world of dance, he's also visited a few Frog Choir meetings. Although he hasn't graced the club with his own voice, his toad is well known; this mostly being due to its large size. In his 6th year, Karam's admiration for dueling resulted in him becoming head of Lion House Dueling. Somewhere in there, he also got a new girlfriend. Hunter Devine, his close friend and cause of jealousy with his former girlfriend, would confess her feelings for him. While surprised by the confession, the crush he'd initially had for the girl re-sparked and the two of them would form his second meaningful relationship. They would have some rather rocky moments in their relationship, some of it even stemming from jealousy, but things would move into positive light. In this same term, just before winter break, the boy was recommended to be one of his house's prefect. Somehow, someway, he'd also managed to snag the Patronous Award in recognition of his spell-casting abilities. This would likely baffle him for a long time, but his trophy will proudly gleam at his bedside. It would seem as though Karam's second to last year in the castle was looking up. Even still, he couldn't help but spice up the term a bit. Known for his pranks, there were a couple in this term he was most proud of. Although simple, the first big prank of term was rather elaborate as it took quite a few people to properly pull off. In addition to this, it was against a professor -- the kindhearted, Professor Arianna DracheBlume. With a few meetings, he and his friends were able to plot and equip the greenhouse classroom with a nearly infinite number of water balloons. Following a carefully placed code word, Karam triggered his classmates to attack Professor DracheBlume with the waterballoons. This also caused all out water-war between the students, but it was a fun time. While he didn't land himself in detention, one would say the prankster got a target on his back as DracheBlume took a shot at getting revenge at her first opportunity. With a furious waterballoon lunging in his direction, Ali was able to dodge the sneak attack; earning him some praise regarding his athletic ability to do so. As for legendary prank deux, it took a lot of work, may have been a bit cruel, but was hilarious to watch as it unfolded. The victim for this prank? Ali's best friend, Farty Charlie. As to celebrate the 16th birthday of his gassy friend, Karam decided to prank her. It isn't uncommon for people to pretend that one's birthday has been forgotten. For that reason, Karam decided it was best that students of Hogwarts forget Farty instead. They would do just that, seemingly. The day started with Farty awakening to find a perfectly wrapped gift that had been, assumingly, from her dads. Inside there was a heart warming note and a handsome amulet that would jokingly be the girl's undoing. Convinced by a bribed portrait that had certainly never been seen before, Farty would come to believe that she'd been cursed by the amulet. All of those close to her pretended to have no memory of her existence nor could they see her. All others would lose memory of her mid-conversation. Before she would fade away, according to a fake legend, the girl would need to perform a ritual as to break the curse. A drawing, a sing-song poem, one interpretive dance, and a nasty potion was all it took for memory of Farty to be restored. Each of these were presented at a convenient post-Quidditch match celebratory party. Before the potion could be downed, however, Ali and his girlfriend would spare her by pulling her into "twerk time" instead. While she was upset, she was also humored and later pleased as Karam through her a birthday party to make it up to her. It was karaoke and the theme was Ratchet Fortune Teller. It was awesome. As to add to all things awesome, as a suggest to his bro Upton who wished to have a dinner to show appreciation to the other houses, Karam suggested that they hold a murder mystery. Karam would contribute to planning a successful Western themed Murder Mystery party. While it was endless hours of long work to put together, the mystery was fun and would spark the idea to hold more interactive events going into his seventh year. Pets While Karam would like to deny his obsession with pets, at least he did up until there were four, he cares for his animals quite deeply. His pets are all given names starting with the letter 'C' as he has a long running, and annoying, joke that his best friend, Charlie, is mother to all his creatures despite her not having much admiration for animals. As her name starts with 'C' it only makes sense that her pet-kids follow suit as her juniors. At least, that's how Karam sees it and he loves to annoy her. Cassady He is a bearded dragon, though was originally a toad. Cassady was created in Karam's 6th year while in Transfigurations class. Finding the creature quite amazing, he asked Professor Lykin if it were possible to keep the lizard; to his surprise, the professor allowed it. He's forever grateful to Lykin because of this. Cassady has brought him much joy. Cyndowl While not an unfortunate thing, necessarily, Cyndowl is an average toad. He does toad things. His name is kind of said like 'Kendall'. Clyde Karam's rather rude owl. It is assumed that Clyde shows affection through series of painful pecks and flaps towards those he knows with an exception of Karam. This is assumed due to the fact there have been no reported instances of him harming anyone considered to be a stranger. As such, he's a sweet owl with some mummy issues given Farty doesn't seem to like birds that much. Clyde also makes a good guard-bird. Capone ' Previously named Ribbert, he's far from an ordinary toad. Capone is huge and used to be quite popular in Toad Choir when his owner actually hauled him there. One of the highlights of Capone's life would be jumping on the face of Geraldine when he had a fright from another, mush smaller, toad. ''Due to castle rules, the following pets do not come to Hogwarts with Karam: '''Caienn-Chimera, Camarro, & Cairo These three are Karam's newest editions. While there was much protest from his parents, they agreed the pets were cheaper than the car he'd never get to use anyway. Caienn-Chimera is a Nosy Faly Panther Chameleon that is only a few months old. Karam was happy to adopt him from a local pet shop as he was turned over by his previous owner. Camarro is one of his more normal pets; being a High Yellow Leopard Gecko. Meanwhile, Cairo is likely his favorite pet despite not being able to interact with him that much. Also inspired by a transfiguration, though one he wasn't allowed to claim and it wans't his creature, Karam convinced his parents to allow him an African Bush Viper. He is red & yellow; this being even more appealing given Karam's house colors. Also, per the advice of his Herbology professor, Cairo was defanged. Despite this, he's not at all cuddly which Karam is alright with. Upon adopting all three creatures, out of boredum, he would create fake adoption certificates and owl them to his best friend, Farty Charlie, as a joke. Cheeto He was always an ordinary cat. While Karam appreciates all animals, he simply cannot find a soft spot in his heart for cats. He shares this cat, or is rather a dead beat co-owner to the cat since 3rd year, with Imogen . Recently, Cheeto has been made more tolerable as he's been transfigured to look more like a leopard cub. It is to be determined if he will grow, though there have been no reports. Widget Originally a frog, this creature sprung into his kitchen and gave Karam's mom quite the scare. As such, he was turned into a more harmless and cute creature -- a hedgehog. Finding that it would make a great pet for one of his dearest friends, Imogen, he'd dress it up like a mini Gryffindor and gift it to her at a party over the summer before his seventh year. He later felt gifter's remorse as Widget is pretty awesome. Due to this, he secretly claims him as his own. Relationships Hunter Rae-Alice Devine Karam has been long time friends with Devine, who he refers to as 'Princess', since the beginning of their first year. There was a short time frame during third year in which the two of them drifted apart, but they quickly re-built their friendship and have been pretty inseparable. The two of them began dating near the start of their 6th year. Their relationship had some rocky moments though not all of them could be smoothed over. Charlotte "Charlie" Merle Also known, at least to Karam, as 'Superstar' or 'Farty Charlie', she is his best friend. The two of them faithfully attend Dance Club together and are often seen practicing their moves to their self-made beats and songs while roaming the hall. They both share a unhealthy love of pizza and talk of starting a traveling variety show once they've both graduated. Ahreum Song It is unfortuante, but all attempts at nicknaming this one have been a failure. As such, she's just Ahreum. She's tied with Farty for the best friend position. While she's seemingly not as crazy, she is nerdy...and crazy. While she may also try to be sweet, she's secretly evil. Karam, for some reason, is the only one who knows this. He's highly awake to the falseness. Nevertheless, likely out of charity as its so sad she has no friends, Karam has taken a liking to her. One of their most questionable methods of bonding involves Arithmancy as they decided upon taking the course together and always have dibs on the other as to be partners. Otherwise, Karam enjoys annoying her. While she may pretend to be annoyed with him, he knows she enjoys any attention he gives because he's her favorite. Imogen Featherstone Referred to as "Gen", Featherstone is Karam's ex-girlfriend, good friend, and part-time ninja confidante. The two of them dated when Karam was in his third year and she was a quirky second year. During this time, although Karam isn't a fan of furry pets, they adopted a cat together. His name is Cheeto and he'd later be transfigured to look like a mini leopard. Despite their previous relations, there seems to only be good vibes surrounding the two of them. Karam has noted that she's grown into her ears though still sees her as a dork. They've maintained their friendship and their bond seems rather unbreakable; likely given the fun they're able to have. Of all her positive qualities he most admires how daring she is. Given that he's quite similar, she's his go-to for hanging out as there's hardly anything she'd say no to which makes things far more fun. Charlotte "Charlie" Cobblepot This pint size holder of strong fists is a good friend of Karam. While they're close, their friendship is easily viewed as odd. The ways in which they show how much they care for one another mostly involves jabbing the other with insults. The number of times in which the two of them have shared a hug can be counted without needing any extra fingers. Despite this, her presence has bought some meaningful moments to Karam on more than one occasion. Leilani Kekoa Otherwise known as "Lei", she is Karam's long-term exotic ex-girlfriend. While beautiful and sweet, also the longest girlfriend Karam's ever had, the two of them ended on a rather odd note as she'd developed feelings of jealousy. Despite Karam having rather strong feelings for Kekoa, it would seem the girl couldn't accept that his friendship with Hunter Devine was nothing more than a friendship. She broke up with him towards the end of his fifth year. While the two of them try to remain friends, there's often presence of awkwardness when the two are in eachother's presence. Jayden Lukas Under Gryffindor's Batman system, Karam acts as Jayden's mentor. Although the beginning of this relationship went as it should have, Karam rather neglected the younger year by not performing his mentoring duties as outlined. Karam has carefully observed Jayden, still associating with him often, and has deemed that Jayden is self-sustaining as the kid does not seem to need his assistance. Per the boy's request, Karam sometimes refers to him as 'Nightwing'. Nicholas Gray Nick is a younger year friend and housemate of Karam. He can't necessarily remember how he came to become friends with the boy, but he is certain the younger year is one in need of the most guidance. As such, despite the kid hardly ever taking his advice and Karam likely not being the most suitable for the job, Karam has declared himself the unofficial mentor of Nicholas the Emotional. Kettia Ferox A friend stolen from his ex-girlfriend, Karam quite likes Kettia's humorous personality. He'd jokingly stated once that the two of them should create a candy called K&K, but soon dismissed the idea as to avoid trouble with a company featuring a similar product and name. While their friendship is mostly based on the fun times, she managed to be a valuable contributor when it came to maintaining his relationship. Miranda Cobblepot Also referred to as 'Meercat', she is another good friend of Karam. Their on-going conflict at hand is that the girl has expressed her plan to try and steal his then girlfriend. Other than that, she's probably the most chill, yet non-chill, person he knows. He also considers her sneaker collection to be nearly as awe-worthy as his own. Upton Zero Karam's very loyal Brofriend. Upton, temporarily known as Buttamus as of recent, is one of the most entertaining and inventive guys Karam knows. This oddity of a being is quite special as he motivates Karam to always remain the prankster that he truly is. As another bonus, it seems that Upton has yet to negatively judge Karam for being himself; no matter how weird that he may be. Lianne Cox As seemingly fit, Karam refers to her as simply 'Li'. Karam has been friends with Li since his second year. Following some awkward moments in the summer before his sixth year, though still friendly, it appears the two of them don't speak as much as they used to. Willow Hall Likely one of Karam's most different friend, they display a love/hate connection with eachother. Most of his Karam's interest in Willow is built upon her mysterious nature and their comical bickerings. The two of them are nothing alike, but their differences seem to work in their favors. Hope Downly She is Karam's 'Robin'; the nickname mostly being inspired by Gryffindor's Batman system and likely that Hope quite enjoys the comic book character of the same name. He sees her as the sister he never had and is rather protective of her. Ingrid Sisson A pretty close friend of Karam's who he finds quite talented. The two of them met towards the end of their first year and eventually became friends; their bond growing over their enjoyment of football. When she isn't being a diva and avoiding all those who are human, they typically have fun times. Category:Gryffindors Category:Students